


Nothing Else I'd Rather Do

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 31 Days Of Tricks [28]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Canon Compliant, Conversations, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Forehead Kisses, Hotels, Implied Sexual Content, Infidelity, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Middle of Everywhere Era, Morning After, Mornings, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 23:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12543548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Natalie sometimes wishes she could always stay like this, here, in Isaac's arms but she knows she can't.





	Nothing Else I'd Rather Do

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is late. Wifi issues.
> 
> Prompt: Naked Kissing

Waking as the sun came through the window of some cheap motel room in downtown Tulsa, Natalie opened her eyes slowly as she looked at the sleeping form beside her. An ache in her heart already because she knew that once the man beside her woke up they'd have to leave.

Both of them would go back to their respective spouses and pretend there was nothing going on between them. Pretend like they were nothing but in-laws to each other.

In-laws who half the people who met them assumed they hated each other.

Then again Natalie couldn't blame them. They really hadn't started off on the best foot when it came to liking each other and he had blamed her once she fell pregnant. Accused her of trapping Taylor at least until he realized she hadn't.

Why would she have wanted to trap a man who treated her like she was less than him?

If anything Natalie would have rather trapped someone like the man sleeping beside her. But of course she was passed the days of wanting to trap anyone. Especially when she felt like the one trapped.

Trapped in a loveless marriage with five kids.

"Nata?" a sleepy voice asked and Natalie forced a smile as she came out of her own thoughts. Looking at Isaac who was waking up, and just like always Natalie thought he was his most adorable self in the mornings.

Not that she got to see him every morning of course because of their situation, but from what she got to see of him on the rare mornings they did spend together she thought he looked the most adorable then.

"I'm awake," Natalie spoke softly as she leaned in to leave a brief kiss on his lips. "Woke up not long before you."

"And you didn't wake me?" Isaac questioned her with a teasing tone, Natalie smirking when he pulled her closer to him in the bed. Their naked bodies pressed perfectly against each other. She almost wished they never had to leave this bed or this room, even if she knew they did because of their respective families. 

He had Nikki and his kids and she had Taylor and her kids.

Natalie shook her head as she gave him a smile. "You just looked too peaceful for me to want to wake you up."

"That the only reason you didn't wake me?" Isaac continued his questions but this time there was no teasing tone and Natalie knew it was probably because he knew the main reason she didn't wake him up.

Isaac knew she didn't want this time together for them to end because who knew when it would happen again? Who knew when they'd have more than just a quick fuck or even when they'd get to be together again since tour was starting up soon.

Natalie always feared for the time too when Isaac realized they should stop what they were doing. That his wife deserved a better husband and she knew one day he would because he wasn't entirely like Taylor. He did love Nikki. Things had just gotten hard so he had turned to Natalie because she understood.

Of course she would though since she had married Taylor.

"Maybe it wasn't the only reason I didn't wake you up," she admitted softly as she looked away from Isaac, hating that she felt like he could see right through her.

Rationally she knew he couldn't see right through her because if he could he'd know how much she loved him. How she wished that they could leave their respective spouses and be together with each other.

Isaac sighed as he left a kiss on her forehead, "I sometimes wish I didn't have to leave you either," he told her and his words made Natalie look back at him, feeling shocked at how easily he said them. "I know it makes me a terrible husband to Nikki. What I'm doing with you and the fact that sometimes I'd rather just stay with you than go back to her but, it is what it is."

"I think this whole affair between us is what it is," Natalie shrugged. "We both know it's wrong and yet here we are still doing it. Still wishing for more time with each other. Unable to call the whole thing off."

"Does that scare you?" Isaac asked, a vulnerability in his voice that Natalie had never heard before from him. One that made him seem all the more human to her.

Not that he hadn't seemed that way to her before but this was different and hard to explain really.

Shaking her head Natalie locked eyes with him, "Does it scare you?" she asked turning the question back on him and feeling afraid of his answer.

Feeling like it maybe did scare him and this would be when he ended things between them. This would be when Isaac realized his relationship with Nikki was worth more than his side thing with her. That she'd be so easy for him to push away now.

Just like how Taylor always treated her. Like she was easy to get rid of.

"No," Isaac answered after several seconds. His hesitation putting Natalie more at ease than if he had answered way too fast. It made her feel that he had really thought things over. That he was sure that this thing between them didn't scare him.

Before she could say anything more though, Isaac had leaned in to kiss her again and Natalie let her eyes flutter shut. She wanted to savor any kisses they shared right now. Because all too soon they would have to get out of bed and shower.

Then they'd have to leave but, well, maybe if she asked nice enough she could get Isaac to agree to let them shower together.

****

Arriving home a few hours later Natalie had barely stepped inside when she paused at the sight of Taylor sitting on their couch. There was a look on his face that was a mixture of worry and guilt and it made Natalie's stomach do a weird flip flop. Like she felt the world was about to change on her in a blink of an eye.

"Taylor?" she asked as she walked a bit closer to where he was sitting. "Is everything okay?"

Taylor looked up at her seeming to realize then that she was home. Almost like before she had spoken he had been zoned out.

"No, everything isn't okay," Taylor sighed as he shook his head the worry and the guilt on his face only growing now. "Kira is pregnant," he told her referring to his newest flavor of the month.

Some fan he had met during Hanson Day who happened to live in Tulsa and one that had been easy to carry on an affair with.

"And?" Natalie asked doing her best not to show the fact that this news hurt her. It hurt her in ways she hadn't expected and she wished that Isaac were here right now or that she was back in the hotel with him.

That she hadn't come home to get this news.

"And she doesn't want to get an abortion," Taylor told her as he visibly swallowed harder. "She's keeping the baby and she...she..."

"She wants you to be involved in the baby's life?" Natalie asked him as she crossed her arms over her chest. "That's not so hard to say now is it?"

"No I guess it wasn't," Taylor muttered out as he ran a hand through his hair before just continuing to look up at her. "How can you just say that so easily?" he asked her sounding curious. "Doesn't...aren't you mad or upset?"

Natalie let out a bitter laugh as she looked down at her husband, keeping her arms crossed over her chest. "Of course I'm upset Taylor but I'm always upset with you anymore so what else can I do?"

"You could leave me," Taylor told her as if it was an easy option when he couldn't be stupid enough to think it was easy.

Leaving him wouldn't be easy even if it was what she wanted to do. They had five kids together and she only had a high school diploma. There was no way she could just up and leave him and make it okay in the real world.

Anyway if she left him she probably really would lose Isaac and what she had with him and she didn't want that either.

"I could," Natalie confirmed with a nod of her head. "But it's not that easy and we both know that," she sighed before finally uncrossing her arms and sitting beside him on the couch. "Now let's not talk about our problems. Let's talk about how we're going to navigate you having a baby with Kira," she told him her tone going cold as she put a wall up.

Not wanting him to know that while she was upset, her hurt ran deep. Just knowing that her husband was having a baby with another woman when after Willa she was told she couldn't have anymore babies, with how difficult the pregnancy and birth had been, was almost too much to bear.

Though after Willa she wasn't sure she'd want to have anymore kids with Taylor anyway and she knew there was no way she'd ever intentionally trap Isaac with one. Even if a part of her longed to have a baby with Isaac so that she could have a part of him once their affair did eventually end.


End file.
